


you are my safe place

by toxicdreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicdreams/pseuds/toxicdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has lived his life mostly to please and care for others but he has never really taken the time to find himself. Things change when his childhood neighbor Louis helps him understand what he is really feeling. Simple childhood love AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my safe place

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first au ever I hope you enjoy it I worked really hard on it all the love .x

When I was young I never went any where without my favorite teddy bear Mr.Bear. In fact when I was around three I began potty training and I insisted on having a little potty for Mr.Bear as well. My single mother Anne thought it was the cutest thing ever considering I was her pride and joy on top of my older sister Gemma. I don't know what it was about the bear but I even took it with me when I started Kindergarten. Everyone would always make fun of me but I didn't mind Mr.Bear was my safe place and even though he couldn't talk I felt like I could be myself around him which might sound deluded but looking back it all seems logical now.

By the end of Kindergarten I had finally made two solid friends who lived in my neighborhood named Liam and Zayn. They never asked me why I had my bear with me or anything they just wanted to play tag and eat glue and that's all the little five year old in me really wanted at the time. My mother is my favorite person on the planet she is an actual saint. My dad had left us at a very young age and my mom had to do everything to try and support Gemma and I and for that I will forever be thankful. I never felt the need to fill the void of not having a father because he was never really in my life so I never really missed it.

Gemma was three years older than me so she took care of me most nights since mum often worked over time which was pretty painless considering I adored her. She never minded Mr.Bear she always tried to make me comfortable or play with me whenever I asked her too. As the years passed I always felt a little "different" because I liked to paint Gemma nails and have tea parties that Mr.Bear was always invited too of course. Sometimes when I would have Liam and Zayn over they would join too. When we got to second grade Liam got quite bossy in fact he still is but he always meant well. Zayn would draw pictures of Mr.Bear for me that's when I realize that he was an artist because he put so much detail in to each picture. They are and always have been my best friends. I was content with my life and how everything was going Mr.Bear was always there and people began to get used to it but things all changed in fifth grade when we got new neighbors.

I watched day in and day out as they moved in my mother had told me that the family moving in next door was also run by a single mum named Jay which I was found interesting maybe my mom could have someone to relate to. She told me that she had five kids and a little boy around my age that she kept trying to get me to go meet but I wasn't too fond of making new friends. One night I was sat in my room when a few pebbles kept hitting my window I was startled so I grabbed Mr.Bear and walked over to look out. My eyes met a little boys around my age. Our overhangs of our windows overlapped and kind of sat on each other he was sitting on the edge of his swinging his legs back and forth.

"Don't just stare silly c'mon!" he squeaked waving me to come out on to my ledge. I looked back to make sure my door was closed before I pulled myself and Mr.Bear out of the window and on to the ledge my legs were shaky considering I was very clumsy. I began slowly stepping. "You're taking ages" the little brunette boy sighed. Finally I reached the end and sat down quickly right in front of him. "Now was that so hard???.." I shook my head slowly his eyes were a light blue green. "My name is Louis Tomlinson" He stuck out his hand as I slowly shook it. "Harold but you can call me Harry everyone does" I noticed he looked a little bit older than me I was ten at the time he was twelve. "Harold it is" I wasn't used to being called by my full name unless my mother was mad at me but I didn't protest I decided I could use maybe one more friend. My foot slipped a little on the overhang causing me to clench on to Mr.Bear who was sat on my lap. "What's with the bear?" Louis began to giggle. "His name is Mr.Bear and he's my friend" I hadn't been asked that in while but I was throw off when Louis laid back on the edge of his overhang laughing. "You've got to be kidding me don't you have any real friends?" he questioned. "I do but Mr.Bear is a real friend too!" I snapped. At that moment I heard a distant voice coming from his window calling him to come eat dinner "Sorry but I've got to go" he crawled back through his window and the words he said to me before he closed it changed everything for me. "Hey uh.. ya know if you want to be normal maybe you should try losing the bear."

From that day on I never took Mr.Bear any where. I stopped painting Gemma's nails and I no longer had tea parties. I don't know what it was about what Louis said maybe it was the fact that he was cooler and older but in all honesty I just knew I wanted him to like me. From that point on I did things differently I went to the park with Liam and Zayn a lot more to play football because all the boys in my grade did even though I was complete shit at it when I first started. By the time we got to grammar school Liam had convinced me to try out for the schools football team and to my surprise I actually made the team. Even though I didn't get much playing time it made me happy to able to spend time with the lads and for once have a sense of belonging. The only problem was being in the locker room.

When we changed before and after games I always caught myself looking at the other boys I had been taught and told my whole life that that feeling was wrong so I would always brush it aside but it was always there. I knew that I was different and I really needed to tell someone about it and talk about how I was feeling. I wanted to talk to my mom about it at the time but she had been so busy and caught up with her new boyfriend Robin and frankly I didn't want to worry her with my thoughts. Telling Gemma wasn't an option because she always told me about her friends who had crushes on me and couldn't wait until next year when I would finally be in college and they could have a go at me. The only person I could really talk to was Louis even if it wasn't about my secret feelings. Talking to Louis on our ledges became a daily thing. I'm sure he never noticed that I ditched the whole Mr.Bear thing even though I did it for him. I never really saw him outside of the house but those few hours or minutes of the day that I spent talking to him was hands down my favorite part of the day. He was a lot more confident than I was having only sisters he is probably used to having to get his point across with five other little girls trying to overpower him.

"Harry do you ever think about what life would be like if we didn't have single mothers?" He always tended to talk about so many different things some personal and others completely random I guess you could say he would often over think.

"What do you mean Lou?"

"Oh you know like we didn't have such shit fathers that left us and have a some what normal family" His eyes met mine as he looked down from the stars above us. I loved his eyes they were so welcoming probably the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen. He always tried to change up his hair style when I first met him about two years ago it was all shaved now he has it quiffed and it looks quite lovely and his cheekbones don't even get me started I guess you could say I had a huge school boy crush on Louis. I didn't know how he felt toward me or if he felt was I was feeling so I never mentioned it I just enjoyed his company and I didn't want to screw it up because of my silly crush.

"Normal has never really been my forte" I chuckled slightly which was true and he knew that.

"Just wait until you go to college next year and you see that normal is hard to find so I guess it's not really a bad thing to be not normal" he said as he folded his hands and laid back against his ledge. I couldn't help but notice he had drawn smiley faces on his favorite pair or white vans.

"What's with the smiley faces?" I asked as I pulled off his shoe to look at it.

"Basically I'm completely horrid at taking test me palms get all sweaty and I get nervous always have. So I've noticed that I always look at my feet when I'm stressing while I'm taking the test so I drew the smiles on my shoes so when I look down I remember to stay positive and stuff I guess it's pretty lame but.." I quickly cut him off. "No no no I think that's so clever Louis don't ever doubt yourself you're amazing" Before I could have stopped myself I realized I had already said it _shit shit shit_. I put his shoe back on his foot hoping to make it look more casual. "Thanks Haz you're a good lad I'm glad you're always here to talk to me about random rubbish" He smiled brightly acting completely unbothered by what I said which made me feel ten times better.

I found I spent more and more time thinking about Louis and what I would talk about with him next. I started to get much better at football the summer before my first year at college because Liam took me out everyday and helped me train to become better I'll always owe it too him he pushed me if he knew I could do better at something. By that time Zayn had stopped playing football because he realized he was more interested in his drawings and such which I couldn't blame him for he was truly talented. My first few weeks of college were pretty painless I actually liked the bigger class sizes and longer lunch. I would always look for Louis in the halls and at lunch time but he was no where to be seen. I thought about asking Gemma a few times if she knew where he hung out since they were in the same year but I didn't want her to question me. Plus it was really hard to talk to her at school since every time I talked all her friends would google eye me.

Throughout the year I felt pressured to talk to girls and get a girlfriend but I wasn't ready. The time came when I finally decided that I needed to discuss my feelings with my mother so I tried.

"Mum can I talk to you?" I knocked on her door as she was sat on her bed knitting. "Sure lovebug I've been meaning to tell you something as well" she said as she patted a spot in front of her on the bed for me to come and sit. I wasn't really sure how to start the whole conversation but she started talking before I even had a chance. "So I've already told Gemma this because I knew you would probably take it harder but you know Robin and I have been dating for about two years now" she said softly as I nodded. "You like him right?" she asked. "Yeah he's a good man and he seems like he has been good to you." I mumbled not really understanding what she was trying to get at.

"Harry Robin and I are going to get married" she gushed smiling brightly. My heart shattered in that moment, not because I was unhappy with the whole remarried thing I love my mum very much and I want her to be happy but now I don't really want to bring her down with my own problems. "Isn't that exciting?" she grabbed my hands waiting for me to fully process what she had just said.

"Yeah so exciting I'm really happy for you" I forced a smile as she pulled me into a warm embrace. I buried my face in her shoulder before she released me. "Now what was it you wanted to talk about?" she beamed I wanted to just start rambling on about everything but I didn't. "Oh.. I just wondered if you wanted to have Chinese for dinner?" I lied as she agreed that was fine.

That night I didn't get to talk to Louis because he kept getting home really late I'm not sure why but I never asked I didn't want him to think that I was waiting for him when in reality I was. After I would get home from football practice every night I would come straight to my room and do my homework as I stared out my window until I saw Louis in his room. It was another week until I finally got to talk to Louis again.

"Harold how have you been?" Louis asked as his eyes glistened in the sunset that was going down behind our houses. He was always breathtaking it never failed to surprise me but yet again I pushed my feelings into the back of my mind. "I've been alright I look for you at lunch and stuff to see if you want to sit with me and the lads but I can never find you" I mumbled as I wiped the dirt off of my favorite pair of white converse. He bit at the corner of his lips before responding. "Oh I'm always outside in the back by the big maple tree smoking with my mate Niall."

Smoking? I never knew that Louis smoked I mean he never did it in front of me at least but, then again I never saw him any other place than our little ledges outside our windows. Before I could further question him he managed to change the subject.

"So I've heard a lot of girls have been fussing over you mate atta boy" he leaned over and punched my thigh playfully. In that moment I let out the most embarrassing laugh ever I didn't mean to laugh so loudly so I quickly covered my mouth instantly feeling the redness come to my cheeks. "Uh yeah I guess but I've got more important things happening right now" I flipped my curls out of my face sighing. "What do ya mean?" he furrowed his brows. I wanted to tell him the flat truth about my feelings and how I was scared of them and that I loved the way he always kept eye contact with me when we talked and made me feel like I was the only person in the world but I decided against it.

"My mother is getting remarried" Louis' face softened as he realized that he could relate. "I bet that's rather tough but that Robin lad seems nice from the things you have told me these past few years I'm sure he will treat her well your mother is a lovely lady. My mom just started dating again and frankly I don't like it and I told her but I'm sure she doesn't give a shit never really listens to what I have to say anymore anyways it's all Lottie needs a new dress or Fizzy cut her knee Lou can you please get some ice from the freezer" he just shook his head. I could tell Louis needed more attention from his family but it was nothing I could fix but I sure wish that I could have.

The house was always busy my mum was always on the phone planning or rushing around for the wedding and Gemma was always out with friends sometimes I felt quite alone. So I decided to go over to Zayn's one day since it had been a while since we had properly hung out besides at school because football practices were always in the way. When I got to Zayn's house his mother Trisha answered the door.

"Harry! Come on in" I felt her place her hand on the small of my back leading me she yelled to Zayn that I was here. "How have you been love it's been a while since you boys have hung out is your mum getting along well?" she smiled brightly now I remember why I loved coming over to here so much when I was younger his mother is a sweetheart.

"Yeah she's very well actually she's going to be married soon!" Zayn's eyes met mine when I said that as he walked down the stairs. "Hey mate I've missed you" he smiled at me before we hugged. "I'm gonna go make you boys some food" Trisha mumbled.

I followed Zayn up to his room. My mouth dropped open when I entered Zayn's newly spray painted room. It was covered in different paintings and sayings it was so wild and artistic he had really out done himself.

"This is so sick Zayn" I spat as I looked at the detail of everything around the room. "You really think so?" he questioned as he sat in a beanbag on the floor. "Yes I love it.. but how did your mom agree to let you do all of this to your walls?"

My mum would kill me if I did this to my walls not that I would even try because I'm horrible at being artistic. "Well she knows how much I love to draw she has to buy me a new notebook every month and she's really proud of me for sticking to what I love so I just talked about it with her and she agreed to let me do it as long as I promised to spray paint a picture of her some where" he said as I looked around to see if I could find it. "Which one is her?" As soon as I said that he pointed straight up right above our heads on the ceiling was a painting of his mom holding a sign saying "I love Zayn" we both began to laugh and I suddenly remembered the happiness I had been lacking lately. I'm glad I came over I really had missed Zayn but I honestly envy him and how open he is with his mother about what makes him happy and how he feels I wish I could just do that with my mother not that she wouldn't be accepting I just can't weigh her down when she is just started to find happiness again.

I sat down while Zayn explained to me the different things he had spray painted along with the meanings and that he had entered contests that I hadn't even known about because he never told me at school he didn't talk as much when we were in large groups. My thoughts keep burning in the back of my mind I finally said something to Zayn about it because I knew that he would be some what more understanding than Liam since Liam is always pushing me to get a girlfriend.

"Zayn can we talk about something?" I managed to say. "Sure mate anything" he said as he leaned back and stretched. "Do you ever feel pressured to get a girlfriend?" I chewed at the inside of cheek I guess it was just a nervous habit of mine. "Not really I mean we about to start our second year we still have to figure ourselves out you know? I mean yeah everyone keeps trying to push the whole girlfriend thing but when the times right it will happen but I'm not gonna go out of my way to find a girlfriend and stuff why do you ask?" he questioned but was soon interrupted by his mother's voice telling us to come down to eat. I was thankful in that moment because I honestly didn't want to explain but at the same time I highly regret not being honest with Zayn when I had the chance.

Over the summer and through the beginning of second year of college I made more of an effort to hang out with Zayn since I felt like Liam often tried to pressure me to do things. My talks with Louis that used to be a nightly thing only happened about once or twice a week because we both become busier and although we could have drifted every time we talked it felt like we were just picking up where we left off I always treasured our time together because just hearing his voice made me so so happy. I always knew he was home because he blasted Adele CD's almost every night. One time I went a whole week without talking to Louis because I had football practice every day of the week because Liam and I had been moved up to the varsity team which was a big honor but was quite stressful. I wanted to make an effort to talk to Louis outside of our houses so at lunch one day I told the lads I had to go to my locker but in instead I went to the maple tree out in back so I could pretend to casually bump into him but when I walked by he wasn't there no one was even near there smoking. It was upsetting why would he lie to me? Does he not want to see me at school? Maybe he is embarrassed by me of course silly me thinking maybe just maybe he felt something back I guess I was sadly mistaken.

I started to put all of my focus into playing football after that day it was my outlet and kept me from over thinking plus I got to spend time with the lads. I stopped checking to see if Louis was outside wanting to talk every night because honestly I don't think he really wanted to anymore until a couple weeks later. I was asleep one night when something began to knock on my window I jumped awake.

"Harold open the fucking window before I fall" I knew it was Louis right away so I rubbed my eyes before opening the window.

"Hi Lou" I mumbled half asleep. "Why don't you ever come out your window to talk to me anymore did something happen with your mom?" He sat on my window pane he looked flustered and I suddenly remembered that I had no shirt on which made me feel a little insecure but I tried not to show it. "No I.. I've just been really busy is all" He looked at me confused before I finally blurted out what I had been wanting to say for the past few weeks. "Why did you lie to me I looked by the maple tree at lunch a few times and you were never there"I snapped.

"I'm sorry Har-" I cut him off. "Are you too good to be seen in public with me do I embarrass you?" I shook my head as I heard him curse under his breath. "No no no it's not like that at all I just.." he trailed off as I stared at him waiting to finish.

"Every day at lunch and after school I am practicing in the theater for the school play and I just didn't want to tell you because it's not the most manly thing but it's my passion and I love it so much I'm such shit at school and it's the only thing that keeps me motivated plus you never came out anymore and I missed you that's all." I couldn't help but smile at that that because he had thought about me as much as I did him. He was so cute trying to hide his theater passion I wish I could just grab his hand and tell him that doing what you're passionate about is actually one of the most manly things a boy could ever do but of course I couldn't find the courage too.

"You could have just told me you can trust me you know we have been friends for years now I won't judge you ever I hear you screech Adele at the top of your lungs every night and I'm still here " I stated as we laughed together.

"I know that now thank you" he smiled exposing the perfect crinkles by the corners his eyes when he smiled too hard. "Well the actual reason why I wanted to talk to you is to tell you about my acting because I wanted to invite you to come see the school's version of Grease next Friday" I instantly was excited Grease was one of my many guilty pleasures.

"Okay sounds fun I'll be there" There was an awkward silence before I said something once more. "Uh I better go to sleep I have a game tomorrow."

"Yeah sorry I'll go.." He paused once more. "Mate what are those specks on your upper stomach?" he squinted to look only with moonlight on my chest. "Oh well it's always been this way since I was little but I have four nipples" I was kinda of embarrassed because I didn't want to freak him out about my weird features he laughed slightly as he started to go out the window.

"You are one unique person Harry Styles" he licked his lips and waved before climbing back across my window ledge to his. I basically fell asleep with a smile on my face that night Louis cared enough to go out of his way to talk to me and be honest suddenly things were looking up.

The week went by fast because all I was looking forward to was going to the play I told my mom about it and she decided she wanted to come with me because she felt like she had been so busy planning the wedding lately that we hadn't had too much time to spend together. I bought Louis a rose to give him after the show I hope he would take it as a friendly gesture my mom didn't question it thankfully. Shortly after we bought our tickets and found seats the curtains slowly opened and the show began when I finally saw Louis my mouth dropped he was no other than Danny Zuko. I knew he would have a part but he failed to mention he was the damn lead.

He was such a character he never forgot a line and he always had the crowd laughing his voice was not the best but it was raspy and I couldn't help but love it. My mom kept screaming "Go Louis" in between scenes which made me sink in my chair my mom adored him I guess she talked to him sometimes when she would go over and visit his mother Johannah she actually knew about his acting but he made her promise not to tell anyone even me. He had to kiss the girl playing Sandy a few times which I tried to ignore because I had no real right to be jealous. I was really surprising how amazing the show was it was well put together and I was so excited to give Louis the rose and tell him how good he was.

My mom and I waited outside the back of the theater because that was where all the actors and actresses would come out to take pictures and such. We waited and waited until finally Louis emerged from the back door I hid the rose behind my back attempting to make it a surprise as he walked up. "Anne! Harry! I'm so glad you guys came thank you so much" He hugged my mother first and before I even got a chance to say a word to him we were interrupted.

"Babe you were so good" A brown hair girl practically jumped in Louis's arms holding a bouquet of roses which made me feel foolish with my single rose. "Thank you love" he managed to say as he set her down. He continued on with our conversation as if nothing had happened. "This is my girlfriend Hannah.. Hannah this is my neighbor Harry Styles and his mother" I forced a smile as he put his arm around her. "Nice to meet you.. good job Louis see you around" I patted his shoulder as I walked off I heard my mum mumble a faint goodbye as she followed quickly behind me. I stomped on the rose in the parking lot my mother noticed but didn't say anything and in that moment without me even having to say a word she knew... she knew I had stronger feelings for Louis Tomlinson.

I'm not ashamed to say I cried that night and a few nights after how stupid of me to think Louis might have been interested in me he's clearly not. I needed to get my own shit together and figure out how who I was but once again I pushed myself aside and focused on everything but me. I was never home I was either at Zayn's or playing football with Liam I avoided being home I guess you could say. I would say "hi" to Louis through my window sometimes so he wouldn't realize how upset I was or try and come to my window again I never went out on my ledge to talk to him though I couldn't do it too myself anymore it was just causing me more heartache.

Hannah Parker was her name I casually asked Liam about her once to see if he knew her and he told me that her dad was a agent for different theaters through out the UK of course she was rich and pretty which didn't help it was times like these I was glad I never saw Louis at school I couldn't bare to seem them together at school it would crush me.Thankfully Louis graduated that year and my mom told me he decided to go to a local university like Gemma to save money.

It was the start of my 11th year when it finally happened. I got a girlfriend her name was Abigail.

Abigail was one of my friends from school we had grow up together all through grammar school so I felt comfortable with her nothing was forced and it was how I wanted it. I didn't want to take it too seriously though I just wanted to figure myself out and see how things would go.My mother really liked her because she would help me with my studies and she got along with Liam and Zayn. I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her at all because I was she always kissed me very tenderly and her smile brighten my day and for a few months I was actually happy she helped me forget about Louis well maybe not completely but she was exactly what I needed a mere distraction.

A few months later it was finally time for Mother's wedding and people all over town would be there and yes of course Louis and his family. I decided not to dwell on it because I didn't want to complain about it to my mother because Jay has always been close with my mum and she wants her there I have to respect her wishes. Robin and my mother had decided to have their wedding at a beautiful park just outside of a little town called Doncaster it was about an couple hour drive. Mom and Gemma drove up the night before so they could wake up early to prepare and you know "girl stuff" so the next morning I had to pick up my tux to drive to Donny where I would meet up with Zayn, Liam, and Abigail at the wedding since their families were invited as well.

I didn't attend the bachelor party because I really didn't want to deal with cheap strippers all over me Liam did that for my sixteenth birthday and it was more embarrassing than anything. Robin said he understood I ended up really liking him he did the whole wedding the way my mother wanted it and any guy who has the patience to deal with the all of the very needy requests from mother has my respect any day. So, of course I agreed when he asked me to be his best man.The car ride up to Doncaster was really a thinking time for me and what would I say when I finally saw Louis.. maybe I should avoid him but then again the last time I tried ignoring him he noticed. I keep over thinking which was of course what I was best at.

The drive went by quickly and before I knew it I was in my hotel fixing my tie. As I looked at myself in the mirror I realized how much older I was looking my hair was much longer than normal it was too my shoulders and I no longer had a fringe I just began to push it out of my face. Finally I took a deep breathe when Zayn knocked on my door. "Ya ready mate?" he asked as I opened the door nodding. I had agreed to go to the wedding with Zayn because his mother went early to help my mum with her hair. I fumbled with my fingers the whole ride there. When we pulled up I saw hundreds of people walking through the park to a large white tent set up.

"A tent? Are we going to a circus or a wedding" Zayn mumbled as we both began to laugh. I was greeted by many family members I hadn't seen in a while and loads of family friends it was refreshing to see so many people. Finally I found Liam and Abigail sitting with their families in the same row.

Liam stood up to hug me briefly and wish me luck he was convinced I would trip when I had to give the priest the rings during the ceremony. I greeted Abigail with a quick peck on the lips and hug before going to stand at the end of the aisle next to Robin who was standing patiently waiting. He embraced me as I walked up and I couldn't help but smile at how excited he was I was really happy for my mum to have such a good man. I bit my lip nervously as I looked around the crowd I was waiting for the wedding to begin thankfully I still hadn't see Louis yet but I found Jay and all his sisters in the crowd but yet no Louis.

Before I could question it the piano began to play the traditional "Here comes the bride" song and everyone suddenly rose a few of the girls on Robin's side had walked down the aisle slowly before Gemma did she actually looked really pretty she never wore that much make up but today she was and it looked lovely finally my nervous mother started down the aisle she was smiling so big I couldn't help but smile back. She looked stunning happiness looks good on her.

The ceremony actually went much quicker than I expected and before I knew it the priest pronounced them man and wife. I watched as the crowd threw flower petals on them as they walked in front of me and I couldn't help notice the way Robin looked at my mother so lovingly it reminded me of the way Louis used to looked at me sometimes. Ahh.. Harry why are you doing this to yourself I kept saying in my head why do I have to think of him right now.

The reception was in a ballroom back at the hotel. Which was walking distance for everyone I finally found Abigail on the way there. "That was so lovely Harry your mother looked so beautiful it was like a fairy tale maybe that could be us one day" she nuzzled against my shoulder as we walked. I almost passed out at her words we have only been dating for about five months and she is thinking about marriage I don't even know if I'm straight. I managed to mumbled a simple "yea" so she didn't get upset. The ballroom was full with people but I needed to find my mother to congratulate her.

I finally found my mum and hugged her really tightly. "Congrats mum you look beautiful" I whispered in her ear. "Thanks darling I love you" she said before kissing my cheek. For some reason Abby was being really clingy and wouldn't stop holding on to my arm even when I was talking to people and she kept telling them how serious we were or at least in her mind and my head was spinning. So I did the only thing I could think of I got drunk off of my arse. Drink after drink my mood got lighter and the party got more interesting and I managed to lose Abigail.

Even in my drunk state I still kept thinking of Louis in the back of my mind. Four hours in I finally found Jay in the crowd. "Hiiii Jay" I slurred. "Harry! how are you love haven't seen you since Louis graduated" I told her how things were going and how people from uni were coming to watch me play football and stuff. She must have noticed that I was drunk because she kept asking me if I was alright. "So how's Louis?" I don't know why I asked but it just came out. "He's good I think he's around here somewhere!" she said as she looked around. That was my cue for another drink I didn't think he was here and I was not ready to see him. I forget what happened that next hour but I found myself in the back with a bottle of wine.

"Harold?" I had to focus my eyes but I knew right away it was Louis. He looked so damn good his hair was quiffed and he had a light blue suit on. "Oh heyyyy Louis long time no see buddy" I tried to stand up but felt wobbly on my feet.

"Mate how much have you had to drink?" he grabbed my arm to keep me steady and took the bottle away from me. I started to count on my fingers and out loud. "One.two." I poked Louis nose and said three. He giggled slightly before speaking again. "C'mon let me take you back to your room" he put his hand on my back and started to lead me out. "But I wanna see them cut the cake!" I stuck out my lip in attempt to pout. "They did that an hour ago" he just shook his head and I got confused because I didn't remember.

He kept asking me the room number until I finally remembered and he walked me to it. We stood outside the door for a second until he finally spoke. "Okay Harold go inside and sleep don't try and leave or anything I don't want to have to worry about you nor would your mother on her wedding night" he patted my back before started off down the hall. I don't know what it was maybe the liquor in my system but I had a new found confidence.

"Louis please don't leave stay with me yeah?" he turned around surprised at my words and with no hesitate agreed and walked me inside.

Louis sat at the end of the bed and I laid back on it because my head was still spinning. "Were you at the wedding too?" I asked him and he nodded. "Why didn't you talk to me sooner!" I questioned.

"You were with your girlfriend every time and I didn't want to disturb" he mumbled as his eyes shined in the moonlight. Fuck he was so beautiful and I couldn't resist it anymore. "Maybe I wanted you to disturb me" I sat up next to him. "What do you mean?" he smiled slightly before I said at what I had wanted to say for years now.

"Can I kiss you?" I blurted out. He was kind of speechless he just keep stuttering before I rubbed my hand against his cheek. "Ah fuck it" he whispered before his lips crashed into mine. I might have blurred out what happened most of the night but I will never forget that kiss. His lips were softer than had imagined and our lips moved perfectly in sync.

Before I knew it things escalated quickly and I had turned over on top of him our lips never coming apart. His soft whimpers filled my ears as I left soft wet kisses up and down his neck. I felt him get hard underneath me as his bulge grew bigger in his tight dress pants but he stopped me. "Harry this isn't right you have a girlfriend" he pushed me off of him as he stood up.

"But Louis I want you" I pleaded as I attempted to stand up not realizing still how unbalanced I was. He just shook his head "I'm sorry you're drunk I can't take advantage of you not like this" He grabbed his blazer off the hotel chair. "Lou I-" He stopped me. "Just get some rest please I have to go" he rushed out.

Once again I let him go. I always let him go but I wanted more than anything for him to stay and I know he feels something for me or he wouldn't have kissed me back but of course it took me being drunk too finally show him how I was feeling.

I'm pretty sure I passed out because I woke up to a killer headache I hadn't drank that much since after we won the big football tournament last year. In many ways I regretted getting so drunk but overall it finally helped me express to Louis what I had be trying to tell him for years but I feel so unsettled. I had cheated on Abigail but as bad as it sounds I don't regret it at all last night was a reminder that all I want and all I have ever really wanted was Louis. I kept grazing my fingers over my lips as I replayed kissing Louis over and over again in my head.

My head was pounded as I searched for a water bottle in the hotel fridge. Suddenly there was a pounding at my door. I cursed under my breathe I had no idea who it would be. First I just waited to see if they would go away but the knocking just got louder and longer. I stumbled over to slowly open it.

"Jesus you look like a mess " Gemma snapped as she rushed into my room.

"Hello to you too" I shook my head as I watched her pull something out of her purse.

"You had mom worried sick last night why did you get so drunk?" she spat. I didn't really need a lecture from her right now I have too much on my mind. "Isn't that what you do at weddings?" I chortled trying to lighten the mood as she rolled her eyes. She handed me a few pain pills to help with my headache then we started talking about the wedding and how happy we were for mum that's when she told me what was I doing while I was drunk.

"I'm not sure what quite happened but you must have upset Abigail because she left rather early" I sighed knowing I had done something a lot worse after that. At that moment Liam and Zayn walked in I must have left the door cracked. "Party in my room I guess" I joked as their eyes met mine.

"Mate we wanted to check on you" Liam said as Zayn nodded in agreement. "You were dancing with an old lady last night it was pretty funny actually you were being a proper dork" Zayn smiled slightly.

"Pretty sure he doesn't have to be drunk to be a dork" Gemma replied they burst out laughing as I playfully flipped her off.

As we we all talked for a while in the back of my mind I keep thinking of everything that happened last night and where Louis stormed off to after I kissed him I needed to talk to him I was tired of hiding my feelings. All of the people closest to me minus my mother were all in the same room and I realized this was my chance to finally come clean. I was scared but I had to tell them.

"Guys" I managed to get out as they all stopped their conversations to look at me.

"I've had this feeling for so long and I love you all and I just need to be honest I think I'm gay" I felt a huge weight lift off of my shoulder after the words left my mouth. They all exchanged looks making me nervous until Gemma finally spoke.

"I'm so proud of you Harry" Gemma hugged me which was not the exact reaction I was expecting.

"Proud?" I replied confused as Zayn sat down next to me.

"We all have known for a long time we were just waiting for you to tell us" A warm smile spread across Liam's face as he nodded. Their reaction was so welcoming and supportive I was so content I didn't feel the least bit of judgement. I asked Liam if he knew why did he pressure me to get a girlfriend and he said that he was waiting for me for snap at him and finally tell him which makes sense because he loves to irritate people sometimes. Zayn explained how he knew from the time in his room when I almost told him. Finally Gemma said she knew since I was little with my tea parties and painting her nails but that was so long ago I guess I didn't hide it well enough. They kept saying how they would support me and that it didn't change who I was at all and my eyes began to water because I never realized the amazing people that I had around me who cared and loved me for me.

"Are you crying?" Zayn laughed slightly.

I began to rub my eyes. "Oh no just us I got some dust in it" Smooth Harry real smooth I said in my head.

"Ya fucking sap" Liam said as they all tackled me into hug. Who knew in a random hotel room in Doncaster my life would change so drastically. In this room I came out to people who are most important and I finally kissed the love of my life. After they had all finally left I packed my things and got dressed the only things I had left to do were tell my mother and speak with Abigail. Since my mother had left for her honeymoon this morning I couldn't tell her until she came back.

As I drove home I sang obnoxiously loud to one my old Eagles CD I'm sure the people that drove next to me thought I was crazy but I was so happy and I couldn't contain it anymore.

I texted Abby a few times when I got home telling her that I needed to talk to her but she flat out ignored me which I don't blame her for but I can't leave this alone I needed to speak with her. So, the next morning I walked over to her house. Her mom answered the door when I got there and insisted that Abigail was sleeping but I knew she always woke up early. I didn't want to be too pushy so I just said to have her call me when she woke up.

It was so hard for me to sit in my house not knowing if Louis was home yet or not next door but I didn't want to go check until I figure out how to tell him everything.

Gemma had some of her friends over downstairs when the doorbell rang It was Abigail. I took a deep breathe as I walked down the stairs before to talk to her. Her eyes were red and watery as they met mine I slowly closed the door behind me.

Before I got a chance to say a single word suddenly she pressed her lips to mine which totally confused me I pulled away as quickly as possible.

"Does that make you feel anything at all?" she pleaded.

"I'm so sorry" I shook my head as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's fine I've known since the start" she attempted a smile as I wiped the tear off of her cheek.

"Look I don't know what I said to upset you at the wedding but I'm so sorry for being a drunk asshole I just when you started to talk about marriage I freaked out because I-" I tried to explain before she stopped me.

"Harry you wouldn't stop talking about Louis" she said as we both looked to the house next door where Louis lived. "Look I'm not upset with you at all I have known you weren't straight since we were little but I sure hope someday someone talks about me the way you talked about him" The biggest smile spread across my face but I also feel like shit for making her cry I hate knowing I'm the reason for somebody's pain.

All I could think of doing was hugging her so I pulled her into a tight hug. We stood there on my doorstep and hugged for a couple minutes before she finally had to go. I thanked her for helping me keep my grades up and being as amazing friend. I watched her walk off down the street slowly before she turned around to say one last thing.

"Make sure you tell him Harry before it's too late" I nodded as she walked off.

I felt so lucky to have had such understanding people in my life to be so welcoming with who I was. 

It was a few days before Mom and Robin would be home so I spent most of my time writing down different ways I could tell Louis how I felt but they all seemed to be over thought and cliche. The only fear in the back of my mind is that he doesn't love me back. It was times like these I kinda of wish I never got rid of Mr.Bear so I could have something to comfort me in hard times even though I knew I was too old for that but who cares.

The day they came home I did my best to help them unpack and clean things up mom scolded me for getting so drunk that night and making her worried sick but I just ignored it. Telling her what I told everyone else in the hotel room is my next goal but I let her relax for a few hours before I started to rambling on to her. She was making tea in the kitchen for us when I finally had my chance.

"Mum" I said softly as she made eye contact to show she was listening.

I took a deep breathe.

"I'm gay" I rushed out as she placed out tea cups on the table.

"I know" she smiled.

"What? Is it really that obvious how does everyone know?" I said as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I've known since you were little love and the night you got super jealous when Louis' girlfriend hugged him in front of us" I had forgotten about that night I tried to block it out of my memory because the truth is I actually was extremely jealous my mom knew me too well.

"I'm sorry I worried you at the reception that night when I was drunk he walked me to my room to make sure I got in" Before I finished my sentence she started to respond.

"I asked him too because he was the only person I knew you would agree to go with" she explained.

Who knew my mom would be my wing man in a way she basically set up everything that happened if it wasn't for her I would have never kissed him. 

"Thanks mum" she pinched my cheek before I continued. "Basically one thing lead to another and me being my drunk self I kissed him and he kissed me back it was so perfect."

"Oh my I can't wait to tell Jay! We have been waiting for it to finally happen Louis always talks about you to her and she tells me and we have been sitting back and waiting for you guys to finally tell each other" she gushed as she put her hand over mine on the table squeezing it gently.

My eyes lit up at her words Louis talks about me to his mom? Louis likes me? If he likes me why did he leave. I could have asked my mom what Jay would tell her and why she thought the reason Louis stormed off was but I didn't I needed to find out for myself I had to talk to Louis.

I walked up to my room and spent hours going through my closet trying to find something to wear it had to be perfect it's not everyday you tell someone you are in love with them. After I dug through all of my clothes I finally decided on a black button up shirt of course leaving the first few buttons undone exposing my bare chest and my favorite pair of black skinny jeans. As I looked in the mirror for a while it was missing something finally I wrapped a loose scarf around my hair like a headband. My mom and Gemma both cooed as they saw me walking down the stairs. Rolling my eyes I just walked out the door. 

My palms were extremely sweaty so I tucked them in my pockets as I rang Jay's doorbell. Hopefully Louis was home or I will look dumb. 

"Hello Harry how can I help you love?" Jay opened the door trying to keep Fizzy from going between her legs. 

"Is Louis home? I need to speak with him" I asked softly as a warm smile spread across her face as she nodded. 

It felt like the longest wait of my life as I waited for Louis to come out I kept thinking of how to start the conversation because I couldn't just be like "hey so yeah I'm in love with you" I bit at the inside of my cheek until I heard the front door open behind me. I almost pissed myself when first saw Louis his hair was spread across his face in a messy fringe he also had black skinny jeans on and checkered vans. He took my breath away my mouth was suddenly dry... I had it bad and everyone knew it. 

He finally broke the silence. 

"You look quite lovely Harold but may I ask what's on the tip of your shoes?" he squinted to see what was on my boots as I looked down at my feet to see the small smiley faces I had drawn in sharpie. 

I was kind of relived he was the first to talk or It would have taken me forever to speak I was caught up in his beauty.

"They are smiley faces one time this really handsome boy told me that if you look down at your feet a lot when you're nervous it will remind you to stay positive"

My attempt at being smooth must have worked because a huge smile spread across his face as soon as I finished. "Come on a walk with me please?" He agreed without question as he shut the door behind him.

As we walked everything was so natural I didn't mention anything about how I felt at first because we just ended up talking about random junk like we always did he acted like nothing had happened and he didn't storm off that night. At first it was a little strange but just hearing his laugh sent a sudden surge of happiness through me. It was the first official time we had spent a long period of time with each other outside of the ledges on our windows. We walked to a little bridge in the middle of a park this was the perfect setting now was the time I had to speak up or forever hold my peace.

He looked down over the edge of the bridge to watch the running water underneath us.

"Louis why did you rush off that night after I kissed you?"

He looked at me then looked away.

"You were drunk you didn't know what you were doing and plus you and Abigail seemed very happen together Donny is my hometown and it brought back memories it was just too muc-" I cut him off right away.

"I knew exactly what I was doing and I broke up with Abigail she just wasn't my type at all" I explained as I kept eye contact with him.

"Well what exactly is your type Harry?" he used his fingers to put air quotes around type. 

"You" I said softly as I grabbed his hand and suddenly his cheeks were plush red he was so fucking adorable. 

"Me? Why me you could have any girl or boy you wanted I'm nothing special I can't even keep a proper job you have your whole life ahead of you you're about to graduate and you have so many uni football coaches looking at you. You have everything your looks your talent and charm you win everybody over.Harry everyone leaves me my dad,my old friends, the only time my mom talks to me is when she's asking about you it's almost like she's as in love with you as I am" he paused to smile slightly tugging at my heartstrings he loves me back..... _**he loves me back.**_

"I would just be a burden I'm fucked up" his smile faded as he pulled his hand away.

"Louis I love you I can't even think straight when I'm with you and when you talk its like my favorite song that I just wanna play over and over again and your damn personality is just such a turn on the crinkles by your eyes when you smile are a fucking masterpiece Louis you have so many adorable quirks that need to be celebrated I just wish that you could see what I see.." I trailed off.

"I'm not worth your time" he tried to assure me but I wouldn't let him.

"Let me fix you" I rushed out. 

"I'm not a charity case" he snapped.

"No.. fuck.. Lou I didn't mean it like that" he rolled his eyes as he turned away to walk off as the sun started to set.

I had to think of something quick and that's when I began to sing I wasn't the best but I knew it was Louis favorite song I could hear him play it over and over in his room through out the years.

I took a breath and sang causing him to turn around slowly and listen. 

_"When the rain is blowing in your face,_  
_and the whole world is on your case,_  
_I could offer you a warm embrace_  
_to make you feel my love._  
  
_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_  
_and there is no one there to dry your tears,_  
_I could hold you for a million years_  
_to make you feel my love._  
  
_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_  
_but I would never do you wrong._  
_I've known it from the moment that we met,_  
_no doubt in my mind where you belong._  
  
_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_  
_I'd go crawling down the avenue._  
_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_to make you feel my love."_

 

My voice wasn't the best in my opinion but Louis must have in enjoyed it because he clapped a few times.

"That's my favorite song" he mumbled with tears in eyes making his eyes even more glossy and beautiful.

"I know" I smiled. 

"God damn it Harry Styles I fucking love you" 

My heart basically burst at that point finally we had said what we had wanted to say for years and I've never felt more happy in my life. 

"Come here" I opened my arms as he ran jumped into my arms.

My lips instantly pressed to his as I held his face in my hands I peppered his face with soft kisses whispering "i love you" over and over in hushed tones as he began to giggle. 

That day changed my life finally I had all I really wanted and that was Louis.

Of course he didn't object when I asked him to be my boyfriend. Our moms were thrilled and so supportive to the both of us we honestly were to lucky to have families and friends like that. When Liam and Zayn finally met him they both loved him and instantly became friends which I was thankful for because Louis needed some true friends and I knew for sure they wouldn't leave him because they had never left me.

We would tell each other stories that happened through the of the years I told Louis how jealous I was the night when I saw him with Hannah Parker and he burst out laughing and explained to me that he was using her to help him get an acting job through he dad but he couldn't stand her that's why they broke up. Finally I explained I used Abigail to numb the pain of not knowing if he felt the same way I did. We both hid our feelings for so long and it felt good to finally be openly in love with my best friend.

Mom and Robin were doing really well and Gemma moved to the states to finish up uni despite the fact my mom didn't want her to at all but she was always a free spirit so she would do what she wanted anyways. Of course word spread through out school about me and Louis so that was my way of indirectly coming out not that I cared what people thought anymore we graduated soon anyways. Although I was surprised at the girls who still tried to flirt me but for me everything was just Louis.

I never had to wait to talk to him on the ledge anymore because he would pick me up from school and my job at the local bakery everyday and the more time we spent together the and more and more I got attached to everything about him. The way he was always so excited to see me or the way he always kept his hand on my thigh as he drove I wasn't used to being loved so well. He wasn't afraid to hold my hand or kiss me in public which gave me the reassurance that I needed to know that we were in this together and we shouldn't be ashamed of who we were. I didn't have to be afraid to be myself and for once it was me I was just Harry. 

After so many local universities had ask me to play football for them I had to make a tough choice but I knew for sure I didn't want to be too far from my friends, family and especially Louis not after we were getting so serious.

"Lou I finally decided on where I want to go for Uni" I mumbled as he pulled up in front of our houses.

We had talked about it a few times but it wasn't his favorite topic because he was so convinced that I would end up being some sort of famous footballer and forget all about him like everyone else. My Mom kept telling me to do what I thought was best for me but in all honestly Louis was what was best for me. 

"That's good babe" he faked a smile as he turned off the car.

"You're not going to ask where?" 

"No Harry I'm sorry I don't want to think about you leaving me let alone know where" he slammed the car door as we both got out I smirked he was so cute when he was angry. 

"I've decided football is an important part of my life... but you are even more important" I grabbed his hand to pull him close to me.

"Spit it out Harold" his eyes glistened as he looked up at me.

"I've decided to commit to Doncaster College Liam is coming too and it's only a few hours away and I know it's your hometown you always talk about going back there-"  

"You can't just go to school in my hometown with out me you wanker" he hit my arm playfully.

"I'm not" I smiled as his eyes lite up.

"My mom and Jay agreed they would each pay half of the rent for our apartment in Donny until we got on our feet" he instantly tackled me in a hug then kissed me deeply this was a different kind of kiss though I could feel his emotion. He was thrilled and so was I.this was my way of trying to prove to him not everyone is just a chapter in your life sometimes they want to be written in completely. 

The summer after I graduates was tough for my mom considering her only two children were both leaving the house in a matter of a year. I kept reassuring her that I was only a few hours away and if she needed me I could be there no matter what. She took comfort in the fact that Louis would be with me honestly she adored him and so did Robin he fit into our family so well.

My life had changed so dramatically in that past year and I can honestly say I wouldn't change a thing.

I didn't have to hide who I was anymore everything was falling into to place I had my scholarship,my friends,my family, but most importantly I had Louis Tomlinson.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**5 years later** _

 

 

 

Beads of sweat ran down the sides of Harry's face as what felt like hundreds of microphones and tape recorders were all pushed toward his face I knew he was nervous and everyone crowding him wasn't helping. 

"Mr.Styles-"

"Call me Harry" he insisted to the reporter he was always so polite it was one of my favorite qualities about him.

"Harry.. How does it feel to be the first pro footballer to come from a small town like Holmes Chapel?"

"Feels incredible I couldn't been more honored to finally get to do what I love for a living."

He looked over the reporters to see me I couldn't help but wink at him I was so proud of him for finally getting to live his dream I was standing in the corner waiting for him to be done with the press. Suddenly a reporter tapped his shoulder repeating his name to get his attention.

"Are you afraid your sexuality will effect how people view you in the football world?" 

It took me a second to process the question I felt it was irrelevant but he was required to answer he looked over at me once more and I just rolled his eyes I knew he would feel the same way about the question as I did. 

"It shouldn't have any effect at all I got asked to play for this team based on the ability I have on the football field not what I choose to do in the bed" I could he tell slightly irritated why does being gay have to be brought up when it had nothing to do with him signing his contract with the Dovers a local football club.

He didn't take anymore questions after that which I was glad for he didn't need any negative things brought to him about this he pushed through the press and walked straight to me gently grabbing my hand and leading me out with him.

Harry didn't say anything until we got into the car because the press were still trying to follow us so when we got in I sped out of the football stadium parking lot as fast as I could before finally saying something. 

"I'm so proud of you love don't let stupid questions like that get you upset that's what they want" I squeezed his thigh with my hand as I kept my eyes on the road he let out a big sigh we were almost back to our apartment.

Harry and I have been dating about five years now and I know his biggest pet peeve is when people try to treat him differently just for the simple fact that he is gay which is why it took him so long to come out and tell his family and me even though I already knew. Through out college as our relationship grew I spent most of my time making sure he wasn't afraid to be himself and didn't give a shit what people thought about him because he always struggled with his insecurities he's the love of my life the only thing he deserves more than me loving him endlessly is for him to be able to love himself.

"I know Lou just flustered is all I'll be fine" he forced a smile as he leaned across the divider to press a soft peck to my cheek.

Our lives had been changing drastically after we both started to finish up college big things started happening Harry began to get offers from pro football teams through out the UK. Of course I helped him think through all of them but he wanted to stay local for a few years and then get maybe get resigned with a bigger team because he he didn't want to leave Donny just yet. 

I never had to worry about Harry leaving I knew he would go to the ends of the earth for me as I would for him.

My acting career was actually going well since I had transfer to Doncaster College with him we did a little soap opera around campus for people to watch on campus TV if they wanted it was actually quite neat it gave me exposure and of course Harry would watch every episode if he didn't have practice he was always so supportive. 

We told each other everything because we always valued each others opinions but the only thing I hadn't told Harry about yet was I had an interview with a producer from one of my favorite a TV Series called Skins. They wanted to offer me a part in the new season which was the best thing that had happened in my life next to Harry. The only reason I hadn't told him was because it was a big commitment and I wouldn't be home as often and honestly neither would he with his new practices. 

I'm just scared of something happening to us so the producer gave me a month to consider.

When we finally got home Harry collapsed on the bed he was beat so I took the liberty of helping him take off his clothes so he could sleep. 

"Jesus Harold you're all sweaty" I mumbled as I removed his dress shirt he had on for the press conference. 

His curls were in a floppy fringe across his forehead.

"Sorry you are making me all hot and heavy" he smirked. 

I knew he wanted to fuck around and of course making love with him is nothing I could complain about it was always amazing but honestly I wasn't in the mood I couldn't stop stressing about my offer. 

"C'mon Haz you have to sleep you have in the morning you need to start working out before team practices start and you had a big day" I pulled off his pants and slipped on his pajama bottoms.

He mumbled something along the lines of "ok mom" but I could barley hear him he was half asleep as I put a blanket on top of him and kissed his forehead. I stripped down to my polka dot briefs to take a shower when I heard Harry's sleepy voice call from the other room.

"Louis baby come lay with me you know I can't fall asleep without you" His voice cracked causing me to giggle I turned off the shower and walked over to see him sprawl out across the bed he was so lanky and beautiful I crawled under the covers as I felt his big floppy arm pull me into his chest this was home to me laying in his arms falling asleep to the beat of his heart I was so in love and I needed this for the rest of my life there no more doubt in my mind.

"I love you" He kissed my nose and intertwined our legs.

"I love you Harold" he fell asleep very quickly and before I knew it so had I. 

The weeks following were built up to a day I had been planning in my head for months I rolled up in front of the gym to pick up Harry he had a white headband around his head to keep his hair out of his face with a Nike jumpsuit.

"My work out was so intense today and guess what" he said excited as he slammed the door and buckled his seat belt. 

"What love" 

"I was in my yoga class and there was this pregnant woman her name was Alice and I couldn't believe she was still doing yoga she was so big she's due in December" I listened to him gush on and on about this pregnant lady he loved babies and pregnant women he would stop in the middle of the mall just so he could ask to touch their bellies I knew he wanted a baby so bad he would be the best father just don't think I'm ready yet.

He kept ranting on and on until he noticed we were going a different route furrowing his eyebrows he finally said something.

"This isn't the way home where are we going I need to go home and change" he asked.

"You'll see and I put your motorcycle shirt and skinnys in the back seat" he turned around behind him and grabbed them.

"I hate surprises" he pouted and he took off his shirt to put fresh deodorant on. 

Before I knew it he fell asleep as I drove I could hear his soft snores underneath the Adele album he had bought me for my birthday. We were in Holmes Chapel within in a few hours but I didn't want to wake him just yet it needed to be perfect so I reclined my seat and just thought about things until the sun rose. 

I must have dozed off because I woke up to a pounded on my car window.

"Louis! Wake up!" I jumped up to see Harry startled as well. It was my mother and Anne smiling and waving.

"Mum?" Harry stared at me confused.

It took a second for both of us to wake up before getting out and greeting both of our families waiting outside of our childhood homes.

Of course my mom hugged Harry first I swear that boy charmed everyone sometimes felt like my mother liked him more than me. Anne brought me into her warm embrace the thing about Harry and his mother is that they had the same mannerisms and features that I had grown fond of. "I'm so glad to see you boys I wasn't expecting it" My mom gushed as she kissed my cheek. 

"HarHar" mumbled a little blonde girl who ran up and latched on to Harry's leg. 

"Claraaa!" Harry said in a high pitched voice as he picked her up and began to blow on her belly causing her to laugh loudly. 

Clara was Harry's two year old sister she was born about a year after we left for college I guess you could say Anne missed her kids so much she decided she needed another one of course Harry was thrilled to be a big brother he was so good to her he was the first to hold her after she was born I guess that's why they have such a special connection it's beautiful actually.

"Wonderful surprise" Anne smiled as she pinched Harry's cheek with Clara on his shoulders.

The day went on and both of our families were in Harry's house just talking about each others life and my mom surprised us by telling us all that she was not only pregnant but having twins with her new husband just what I needed more siblings as if I didn't have enough I was very happy for her though. Every time I looked at Harry he was smiling exposing his deep dimples that I adored when he was home he was always this way it was the best thing to admire.

When the sun began to set I asked Harry to take a walk come with me next door to my old house. 

We walked in see that everything was still the same my mom always kept the house so clean and nice.

"C'mon" I waved at him to follow me up the stairs.

I felt a pinch on my arse startling me.

"I rather enjoy this view" he said as I slapped his hand.

"How dare you grab my bum in my childhood home" I  scolded him as I walked into my old room. 

Placing his hands on my waist he kissed my neck.

"Better watch out or I'll bend you over and fuck you in your childhood room" His voice sent chills down my spine but I couldn't give in I didn't want to ruin what I had been planning. 

"Focus you dirty bastard" I chuckled prying his hands off of me as I opened my window and squeezed through it out onto my old ledge Harry soon following behind me. 

We sat next to each other as the sun had gone down behind our houses. 

"So this is where it all happened the endless nights I spent listening to you play your Adele CD's as loud as you could" he said softly as he moved over to his ledge so he could see me face to face "and you're still the same adorable boy I fell in love with" he grinned.

"You can't ever  _ **not**_ be charming can you?" he shrugged at my words.

"These past few years have really put some perspective in how much you mean to me you know? I've been meaning to tell you that I had a meeting with a producer from the show Skins and they offered me a part-" His eyes widened.

"Louis that's amazing that's your favorite show!" he grabbed my hands.

"I know but you just signed the new contract and I would be gone a lot to film and stuff and I don't want us to be apart that much.." I faded off as he lifted my chin up to meet his emerald eyes.

"Listen Lou please don't worry about that you're my safe place I love you and I will love you regardless how far or how long you are away this is such an amazing opportunity for you and I would never let you pass that up I'm here now and I'll always be here I'm not going any where I promise" he grazed his thumb over my cheek as began to smile from ear to ear. He said everything I was hoping for and in that moment I knew there was nothing in the world I wanted more than him.

"Remember the first time we met and I told you that you should try and be normal?" he nodded in response.

"Well I'm so grateful that you didn't because I wouldn't change a thing about you" I pressed my finger to his lip before he got a chance to speak as I stuck my head back up to my window and grabbed something.

"No fooking way" he mumbled through his accent as he saw the bear I was holding.

"Mr.Bear I thought I threw him away" Harry hugged him tightly.

"You did the night after you saw me with Hannah I saw you from my room when you threw it in your garbage can and that's when I knew you ditched the bear for me you tried to change everything for me so I grabbed and kept it for the day I could finally tell you how much that meant to me."

I began to feel my eyes become glossy as Harry noticed there was a ring on the bear bowtie.

"Louis.." he gulped.

"Harold Edward Styles I have loved you from the moment I set eyes on you when you almost fell off this ledge with that stupid fucking bear in your hands and I want you in my life forever until we grow old and you have to carry me to bed when you're losing you hair and I have to tell I love you ten times before you finally hear it" I said trying to keep my composure.

"I love you with all of my being please do me the honor of marrying me?" I pulled off the ring and held it in between my fingers.

"Fuck yeah! I mean yes! I'd thought you'd never ask" he gushed as tears rolled down his cheeks I slowly slipped the ring on his fingers as he basically tackled me in a hug onto my ledge. 

Cheers came from Harry's window as he turned to see that everyone was listening.

"You sneaky little shit you had this planned" Harry waved at everyone and held his hand up pointing at the ring with excitement.

"So what happens now?" he looked over at me as I wiped his tears.

He was so beautiful and he was finally mine.

"Kiss me you fool" I smirked as his lips met mine lingering in a passionate kiss. 

Suddenly all was well and things were the best they had ever been in a long time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this I hope you enjoyed it leave your comments and kudos would be appreciated .x


End file.
